Screaming In The Hallway
by MunchyRamen
Summary: The Uchiha's move into an old mansion. What Sasuke doesn't know is that his family aren't the only ones living there, nor is it human.  Sasunaru, Yaoi in later chapters, AU & OCCness.  Not good at writing a summary, so you will just have to read sowwy.
1. Intro

**Hello! ****Ti's ****me ****again ****with ****a ****new ****storieeeeee.**

**Yess ****i ****will ****still ****write ****'Its ****a ****crime ****to be ****too ****cute', ****but ****the ****chapter ****i ****wrote ****is ****on ****the ****other ****laptop ****and ****i ****can't ****be ****bothered ****to ****rewrite ****the ****chapter ****again.**

**So ****here ****is ****a ****new ****story ****i ****came ****up ****with, ****and ****it's ****up ****to ****you ****guys ****whether i should write this or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Naruto or the characters****and ****so ****on... ****blah****blah****blah...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Screaming<span>****In****The****Hallway**

It was in the middle of summer, sun was shining, public pools and parks were filled with people, all was happy. Except one, Sasuke Uchiha. A boy with hair as black as night and skin like porcelain. He was not in a good mood. Why? His father wanted to be closer to work, so he decided to move location.

Of course Sasuke and his brother, Itachi, did NOT want to move. Not only was the area quiet, everything was so old style. Half the houses looked over at least 100 years old. Strangely enough he could see lots of kids playing, but none of them yelled, screamed or sung really loudly. Most of them were hyperactive but not loud.

What he found more disturbing than the silence in the neighborhood, was the graveyard not that far from their house. The gates were huge and the graves stretched for yards. Still some kids played around the graves happily.

At least it will be quiet and peaceful around here.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>**waddya ****think? ****Yes? ****No?**

**Please ****Review!**

**Thank ****yuuuu~!**

**-****Munchy****Ramen****-**


	2. Moving In

**Hello again. I'm finally back. For the past few months I've had no motivation. Also the first version of this was on my mom's iPod, which fell into water. **

**Anyway moving on. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other character.**

* * *

><p>The Uchiha family sat in their car, staring out the window, watching as his hometown disappeared. They were moving to a mansion that was sold cheaply. It was probably worth a fortune. Guess the couple weren't that smart, or where trying to get rid of it for some reason.<p>

After 5 long agenizing hours of driving, they finally reached Harmony hill. The place was down right creepy. Not only was the area quiet, everything was so old style. Half the houses looked over at least 100 years old. Strangely enough he could see lots of kids playing, but none of them yelled, screamed or sung really loudly. Most of them were hyperactive but not loud.

What he found more disturbing than the silence in the neighbourhood, was the graveyard not that far from where they were. The gates were huge and the graves stretched for yards. Still some kids played around the graves happily.

The car pulled up at the front of the gate.

"What the…?" Sasuke stared at the house. It looked old and creepy, as if it were waiting for someone to enter the house, so it can come crumbling down upon them. 'This can't be the house we bought.'

Itachi was the first of the two to speak their mind. "Are we at the right house?"

Sasuke looked towards his mother for an answer. Hoping they had taken a wrong turn or something. Yeah sure the house was huge and the driveway was a good long 200m up the stupid hill, but it had a really creepy aura, like someone was watching them.

"Welcome to your new house boys!" Their mother gave a girly squeak of excitement and ran out of the car to go inside.

"Be careful Mikoto." Fugaku stepped out of the car, pulling the keys out from his pocket, to open the door for his Way-to-excited wife.

They both stared.

Mikoto ran outside to look at the front of the house, and then ran back in again. "I thought to place was gonna be a mess. It's completely modern and clean! Now all we have to do is move all the furniture in and then were done." Mikoto walked off elsewhere to map out the house, while Fugaku just looked around.

"It's strange. I wonder why the owners were selling it so cheap." Fugaku paused for a moment, thinking about it.

Itachi walked into the house and looked around. "I don't think the price really matters. Expensive or not, we would still get the house." And with that, he disappeared up the stairs, Sasuke closely behind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke searched all the rooms, but found all were too small or plain for his liking. He looked down the hall, he had checked every door, but one. It was directly facing him at the end of the hall, two large, white doors which opened outwards.<p>

He walked over to them and pulled on the silver handles to open them. They opened the tiniest bit before slamming shut. The doors didn't budge. 'Strange...'

Sasuke pulled on the handles harder. Still didn't move. 'Come on.' He was getting angry.

Sasuke latched onto the handles with a vice grip, and swung backwards, throwing all his weight into it.

The doors decided to move this time, swinging open at full force, sending the raven reeling backwards onto the ground. 'Now you open…' Sasuke stood back up, brushing the imaginary dust off himself.

He walked back to the doors and looked for a lock. There wasn't one. He searched the hinges, swinging the door back and forth a few times. They were perfectly fine. 'I wonder how they got stuck then.' He didn't put much though into it before he looked around the room.

Plain. Very plain. The walls had a soft orange tint to them, and the tiled floor was white. The roof was possibly 10m, making it even weirder, considering there were only two things in it. In the middle of the room there was an empty tank, which Sasuke assumed it once held fish. A black staircase wound around the tank ascending to the next floor. 'All this for stairs to the next floor. This place gets weirder every minute.'

The raven slowly climbed the stairs, up to the next room. He stopped as he reached the top to stare down another hallway. The hallway was similar to the last room, orange tinted walls with white tiled floors. On the right three very large windows that faced the backyard. On the left there were four white doors. The roof was just as big as the plain room. Yes, Sasuke has dubbed the room as 'The Plain Room'. No other way to describe it.

Sasuke walked to the first door turning the handle and pushing on it. Like the first doors, it didn't move. He decided for more of a forceful approach by slamming his shoulder into the door and for the second time that day, Sasuke went flying to the ground. "Dammit!" The raven stood up brushing the dust from him. He looked around the room. It was extremely dusty, cobwebs hanging in every possible place. The room appeared to be a study. It consisted of a rather big, wooden desk, behind it there was a window that almost took up the whole wall, an old chair and a never ending row of bookshelves that looked like if they were touched they would disintegrate. 'I might look at them later.'

Sasuke walked to the second door, finding it open with ease. It was a bathroom. Sasuke stared in awe. Even his pervious bathroom hadn't had that much stuff. Hell it hadn't even been that big. The tiled walls were a light blue and a few had patterns of white swirls on them. The floors were plain white tiles which also had some tiles with yellow crowns painted on them. The bench to the left of him spread across the wall for the whole six meters of the room as did the mirror above it. To the right of him were a shower and a rather large bathtub. 'I think I'm starting to like this house. It's not so bad after all.' He walked out to the next door, to see what else there was to discover.

* * *

><p>The third door was different to the others. It had a cherry blossom tree painted on it. Sasuke looked at how detailed the tree was drawn. The way the blossoms that had fallen off were painted, almost made it look real. Before Sasuke opened the door he noticed something else in the painting. Under the tree sat a little orange fox, its head was looking towards the blossoms that were floating away in the wind. The fox was-<p>

"Kind of cute…" Sasuke paused. 'Did I just say that out loud?' Shaking his head from his thoughts, he put his attention back on the door. The turned the glass doorhandle and gave the door a push. "Oh come on." Deciding it was not a good idea to barge at the door like the first one and chip the painting, he chose to wait till later and get Itachi to open it.

He moved to the last door, curiosity eating away at him. 'I wonder what this leads to.' He slowly turned the handle and opened the door an inch. 'Final-' his thoughts were cut off.

"There you are, Sasuke. I've been looking for you everywhere." Itachi walked up to Sasuke with a worried look on his face.

"You worry too much. Where else would I be?" Sasuke stared at his brother for a moment. "Anyway. What do you want?" Sasuke folded his arms in a cross manner. He wanted to know what was behind that door.

"Mom said dinners ready. You have been up here for ages, now hurry up." Itachi flicked his brother forehead, loving the way Sasuke pouted and rubbed at the spot furiously.

"Ow. I get it! You didn't have to hit me. Just wait a sec." Sasuke turned away from his brother and back to the door.

"No Sasuke, now. Come on." Itachi was already halfway down the stairs before Sasuke even go to them. He hated stairs.

By the time they reached the dinner table, Sasuke was exhausted. Two long flights of stairs he had to go up and down to get to and from his room.

He realised he had chosen the wrong room to live in.


End file.
